


heaven is a place on earth with you

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i mean did this series really have plot to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: The sun shines through their windows and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. The one they kept open last night lets in the slightest breeze. Bucky kind of wants to spend all day in bed.“We should spend the day in bed.” Bucky suggests.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing explicit content ahaha.... anyway bucky gets horny from looking at steves backside and honestly? relatable. these are meant to be short and can be read alone! set on a lil farm house in the midwest post retirement. all mistakes are mine, enjoy!!

Bucky is distantly aware of someone moving around on the bed. A voice speaks up from somewhere near him and there’s more movement on the bed, a thump, steps (of human and animal), and then the sound of a door closing. He feels himself drift back to sleep.

He fades in and out of consciousness, at first. When he falls into a dream, he’s in the middle of an old apartment. Everything’s worn with use and age, familiar in a way he can’t place. The couch in the room seems to be falling apart, random patches are placed sporadically on it, covering up holes, most likely. Bucky can hear the sound of a voice floating through the air, practically calling to Bucky’s ears. It’s deep and smooth, singing along to the record playing. That’s the next thing he spots, the old player in the corner of the room on one of the two tables. 

Turning, he spots Steve at their kitchen table, smaller and familiar, sketch book in front of him. Dressed in nothing but a large, threadbare t shirt (that bucky instantly recognizes as his) that hangs so low it covers his knees where his legs are curled up under him. Steve’s hunched over the book in concentration while mouthing along to the song. That’s who is singing, and then Bucky opens his eyes as soon as he realizes. 

Now awake, Bucky looks over to his left.

Steve sets down two cups of coffee on one of their bedside tables, singing softly, but making no extreme effort to keep quiet. Meaning he meant to wake Bucky up. He’s wearing nothing but flannel pajama pants, something Bucky very much appreciates. 

Bucky watches him walk back over to their bedroom door to shut it, keeping their pets (yes, plural. steve found a stray dog down the road and bucky couldn’t say no to both of their puppy dog eyes. he’s some type of mutt, bucky couldn’t guess what’s in him, and they named him chance. steve is his favorite) out. He sits up as Steve walks back over and curls up next to Bucky. He hands him his drink.

They sit together like that for a while, sipping their coffee and leaning against each other. It’s comforting just being in each others space like this. Steve nudges Bucky’s foot with his own and Bucky nudges right back. It’s peaceful. The sun shines through their windows and there isn’t a cloud in the sky. The one they kept open last night lets in the slightest breeze. Bucky kind of wants to spend all day in bed. 

“We should spend the day in bed.” Bucky suggests. He hears Steve hum.

“What about the dogs?” Steve’s eyebrows furrow in concern, and Bucky leans in to kiss it away. There’s nothing to worry about.

“Open up the back door, come n’go as they please. They come when we call, anyway. Plus, we have a fence. ‘S nothing to worry about.” He takes a moment to consider it and his eyes brighten up.

“I guess I'm the one who’s gonna go downstairs to open the door?” Steve asks like he doesn’t already know the answer. It makes Bucky smile.

“Yep. Stock up on snacks too while you’re down there,” Bucky pats his cheek and gives him a quick peck before Steve’s out of the bed and back out of the bedroom.

Bucky hates for him to leave but loves to watch him go. Especially with a back end like his husband’s. With a half formed idea (the “half formed idea” being bucky kinda wants _his_ back end smashed. sue him! he’s horny and the love of his life is hot!) in mind, he reaches over to the table next to his side of the bed, grabs the nearly empty bottle of lube, and tosses it somewhere beside him.

Just the idea of Steve fucking him leaves Bucky half hard. The thought of Steve stretching him, filling him up— 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky groans, head thrown back into the pillows. He quickly shoves his sleep shorts down, gripping his cock as soon as it’s tugged free. 

He strokes himself slowly, imagining that it was Steve teasing him, holding him down and fucking his fist on Bucky’s cock. The thought leaves his body warm and head dizzy. His thumb would graze over the head just so and Bucky arches into his fist. He moans at the sensation, already so lost in pleasure he doesn’t feel the bed dip down. A hand reaches for his wrist to still him and Bucky lets out a sound between a gasp and a whine.

Steve’s looking down on him with lust filled eyes. The grip on Bucky’s wrist tightens slightly.

“S’this Buck?” His voice is so sweet and deep another moan escapes Bucky. He knows the image he must make. Skin flushed, eyes half lidded, pants not even pulled all the way off because he was too desperate. 

“Want you,” Bucky takes his other hand and pulls Steve on top of him. “Want you so bad. Please, Steve _please_.” He begs and he really doesn’t know where the sudden neediness comes from. The desire is flowing throughout his body and he feels drunk with it. It’s heady.

They usually take their time. Bucky will tease Steve mercilessly until he finally gives in and fucks him, while Steve will coax two or three orgasms out of Bucky before he’s ready to fuck him himself. It’s almost never this way, immediate. Especially because Steve gives in wasting no time.

“Whatever you want, Buck. I got you.” 

Steve leans back and pulls Bucky’s shorts the rest of the way off, leaving him bare. Bucky tries to get a hand back on his cock but Steve slaps it away and pulls him forward by the hips.

“I said I got you, Buck.” Steve says and before Bucky can think of a retort, Steve grips his cock. The pressure leaves Bucky breathless. He whines and bucks up into Steve’s hand.

With his other, Steve blindly reaches for the lube, keeping all his attention on the sight in front of him. Bucky feels his gaze all over his body. The heat to it makes Bucky squirm, making Steve move his left hand from Bucky’s cock to his his hip, keeping him still as he takes two slick fingers pushing them against then into Bucky’s hole. 

The stretch ( _god_ the stretch feels so fucking good, just like it does every time) immediately gives way to pleasure. As Steve begins to move his fingers, in and out, slowly and _not fucking fast enough_ for Bucky, he shifts his hand back to Bucky’s cock. 

“More,” he breathes out. Steve slips in another finger and Bucky fucks himself back on them, the hand on his cock speeding up as he does so. He doesn’t know which to lean into more and the sounds coming out of his mouth are frankly obscene. Every moan causing Steve to speed up and his voice to get deeper. 

“That feel good, Buck?” Steve asks, fingers alone making Bucky feel boneless. He’s more than ready now, continuously grinding down to show for it.

“Yes, _fuck_ , will you just — _ngh,_ ” Bucky feels his insides light up like a goddamn mine field when Steve does something particularly interesting with his fingers, twisting them and brushing up against a certain spot.

“Just what?” Steve smiles all innocent like. There’s the teasing. He does the same thing again.

“Fuck me, _please_ fuck me.” he pants and begs, using his arms to try and push himself up to get on top. Steve doesn’t let him get far, pushing him back down with the hand that slipped out.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Steve says dryly. 

He rids his pants, slicks himself up, and presses in. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, pulling him forward until they are chest to chest and Steve is buried to the hilt inside of him.

Steve wastes no time (“ _for once_ ” bucky’s mind supplies) building up a rhythm and grunting into Bucky’s ear. He digs his fingers into Steve’s back where he’s wrapped around him, nails digging into the skin. It’ll only leave marks for a few hours, but it’s still nice to look at, still nice to know that he’s Steve’s.

Steve picks up the pace, fucking into Bucky, hands gathering his hair and _pulls_ . Bucky gasps, moans, and _mmm_ ’s through it all. Until the familiar heated sensation begins to make itself known. 

A few more thrusts, and cock rubbing just the right way between their bellies, Bucky is coming. Twitching and squirming through it while Steve continues to fuck him, chasing his own pleasure. 

Steve lifts his head, brushing his lips over Bucky’s, hardly kissing him before he’s coming inside Bucky. Filling him. It’s enough to get him hard again. Steve notices while they’re catching their breath, just breathing in each others air.

“Insatiable,” Steve comments, leaning in to finally kiss his husband. Bucky opens up instantly, tongues brushing together, wet and messy. Just how they like it.

That’s how they spend the rest of the day, wrapped up in each other, messing up the bed so much they have to change the sheets. Twice. Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr is peachybuckys :-)


End file.
